Something About Luke and Lorelai
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: A reflection on the relationship of Luke and Lorelai through the watchful eyes of one of our favorite townies! Challenge response, stated inside...


**A/N: Challenge response! It had to be a one-shot, a minor character's reflection on the L/L relationship. The character is easy to figure out, but I won't give it away. Enjoy and please review!**

I wasn't there the day they met. Probably because Mother wouldn't let me out of the house unless I ate my vegetables, and as usual, I complained about it. Stupid peas. If it weren't for them, I would have experienced Stars Hollow history. I could have experienced the beginning of a beautiful, wonderful relationship.

But I wasn't there. From what I've heard, Luke and Lorelai were instantly drawn to each other. I've experienced a lot of bickering, and a lot of mockery between the two of them when I was around. I thought love wasn't supposed to be sarcastic, at least that's what Mother says. She says love is a strong emotion felt by a person when their head and their heart agree on things. That's what I have with Lulu… why do Luke and Lorelai have love when they can't agree on anything.

I sat in Luke's Diner, staring at Rory, who was sitting at the counter. She turned to me, giving me a look that, to me, said that she felt slightly violated.

"Why are you staring at me, Kirk?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me questions? You're the investigative reporter," I shot back as I took a sip of my milk.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'm a journalist, and is there something I can help you with?"

I nodded, patting the seat next to me.

"From here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Well, if you want me to shout my private thoughts to the world, sure, but it would be more… well, personal and effective if you sat here."

Rory dragged herself over to my table. "How can I help you, Kirk?"

"I want to know how they do it," I insisted.

"Kirk, that's a conversation you should have with your mother, I think. The birds and the bees isn't something I feel comfortable telling you about."

I shook my head, embarrassed and blushing. "No, no, not that. How do Luke and Lorelai have such a strong relationship? How does it happen like that? I mean, Lulu and I love each other, but when someone around here mentions the two of them, I get… well, jealous."

"Well, Kirk, they have had their rough spots, too. It's not all sunshine and happiness," Rory explained.

I thought for a moment about what Rory said. Luke and Lorelai weren't perfect, for sure, but the whole town was invested in what the status of their relationship was. Together or not, we all knew that they should have been all along. Except Taylor, maybe. Or maybe me for a little while, but that's a little while, not a whole lifetime or anything like that.

"They have a lot of love in their hearts, it just happened to be for the other person. And Luke is good at faking things, so even though he didn't say anything, he always loved my mom."

"What about them being opposites? Lulu and I aren't opposites, we're a lot alike. Rory, help me! This is important!" I wailed, just about ready to cry the tears my soul had been secretly holding for ages.

"Kirk, it's okay, opposites don't always attract. They're one example. Why do you compare your relationship to Lulu to other couples?" Rory asked, attempting to comfort me.

I sniffled and reached for my handkerchief Mother gave me for Christmas. Maybe Rory was right. Luke and Lorelai were special. They were lucky, too. Even though they had their rough spots, they were meant for each other… M-F-E-O, as some would say.

I'm not gruff, or strong and manly like Luke Danes, and Lulu isn't as witty or personable as Lorelai, but we are our own selves, and that works for us. Even still, there's something about Luke and Lorelai. Something abstract, yet present, that makes them so appealing.

"You okay, Kirk? Does that answer your question?" Rory asked.

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Rory."

"Glad I could help," she said, giving me that weird 'I'm confused' look again.

I left my money on the table and started out for my house. The conversation with Rory was meaningful and helpful, sure. It helped me learn about Luke and Lorelai, as little detail as Rory shared, and as much as I already knew. But it gave me a new sense of confidence, a new love for my relationship with Lulu.

I walked past the gazebo and in my train of deep thoughts, I nearly knocked Lorelai over.

"Oh! Kirk, you're deep in thought, there, aren't you?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes. Tell me something. Are you happy?" I asked.

Lorelai gave that 'look' Rory gave me in the diner. "Yes, Kirk. I am happy," she replied.

"Good," I replied, and moved on. As much as my faith in my relationship was strengthened, there was still something about Luke and Lorelai. That little thing that made the townspeople so engrossed in their lives, that little… whatever it was that made the wheels in the Luke and Lorelai-mobile turn.

Something, something indescribable.


End file.
